Sonic, Spongebob, Donkey Kong, Eddy, Peter Griffin, and their friends help Tillie escape - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the most scariest scene in history where Sonic, Spongebob, DK, Eddy, Peter Griffin, and their help Tillie to escape, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Sonic as Winnie the Pooh *Tails as Piglet *Knuckles as Tigger *Pinocchio as Rabbit *Jiminy Cricket as Eeyore *Spongebob as Ash Ketchum *Patrick as Pikachu *The Blue Fairy as Misty *Squidward as Brock *Dixie Kong as Togepi *Peter as Skipper *Chris as Kowalski *Herbert as Private *Stewie as Rico *Eddy as Mario *Edd as Luigi *Ed as Yoshi *Dr. Robotnik as Bowser Koopa *Robotnik Jr. as Bowser Junior *Breezie as Mistress Nine *Scratch as Pyscho Red *Grounder as Pyscho Black *King K. Rool as Pyscho Blue *Lee as Pyscho Yellow *Marie as Pyscho Pink *Hooded Claw as Pyscho Silver *Dick Dastardly as Professor Ratigan *Muttley as Fidget *May as Jessie *Darth Vader as James *Dark Rayman as Meowth *Oliver the Vast as Dr. Facilier *Cabot as The Grand Duke of Owls *Bobby as Rasputin *Bluenose as Zig-Zag *Evil Globox as The Phantom Bolt *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot - (Both the main heroes) *Diesel 10 as Dr. Neo Cortex - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Paxton as Dr. Nitrus Brio - (Both work with Diesel 10 as Dr. Neo Cortex) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Tawna Bandicoot - (Both beautiful) *Edward as Aku Aku - (Both guardians of Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Devious Diesel as Papu Papu - (Both devious) *Dennis as Ripper Roo *George as Koala Kong *The Spiteful Breakvan as Pinstripe Potoroo *The Rayman 2 Enemies as The Crash Bandicoot 1 Enemies Transcript * Peter Griffin: (hears a braying sound) What's that noise? * (the whole gang of heroes take out a ladder and climb up to see what was happening) * George: Come on, you blokes. Keep it moving, please. Lively there now, we haven't got all night! (as he and his guards, Dr. Robotnik, Robotnik Jr., Breezie, Scratch, Grounder, King K. Rool, Lee, Marie, Hooded Claw, Dark Rayman, Oliver the Vast, Cabot, Bobby, Bluenose, and Evil Globox are loading some frightened little donkeys, braying monsters, and howling pigs into some crates) * Donkey Kong: Where are all those slaves coming from? * George: Come on, come on! Let's have another! (Breezie brings out a frightened little wolf named Duck) And what's your name? (Duck can't answer, except howl) Okay, you'll do. (rips the clothes off of Duck) In you go. (kicks him into a crate with dogs named Roobarb and Scooby Doo, and three cats named Tom Cat, Butch, and Toodles) You six will do well at the circus. (sinister laugh) Alright, next! (a frightened lioness named Belle is brought out) And what may your name be? * Belle: Belle. * George: Oh, so you can talk, huh? * Belle: Err, yes, sir. I want to go home to my parents! * George: Take her back! She can still talk! (snatches Belle, and throws away into a pen with Agent Ed, a purple donkey, a goose named Ergo the Magnificent, a monkey with a ponytail, Suzy, a cat called Ly the Fairy, and four trolls named Hugo, Hugolina, Rayman, and Merlin of Munroe) * Belle: (as she and the others begin to beg and plead) Please, please. I don't want to be a villain. (the shadow of George comes up toward them) Let me out of here! * George: QUIET! (cracks his whip, scaring Belle, Agent Ed, Ergo the Magnificent, Suzy, Ly the Fairy, Hugo, Hugolina, Rayman, and Merlin, who are now sad animals) You fools have had some fun. Now pay for it! * Tails: Kids? * Jiminy Cricket: So that's them! * Eddy: TILLIE! * (the heroes race back to the pool hall. Tillie suddenly brays and another brays happen to someone else) * Voice: AAAAGHHH! Help! Help! Somebody help! (Tillie gasps) Mama?! Mama!!!!!! (brays as Tillie runs away and hides under a chair. When the donkey leaves braying wildly, Tillie suddenly has donkey's ears and a tail) * Tillie: What will I do? Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Emily's Transformation Category:YouTube